


hunk and his rock boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they hold hands.





	

Rax frowned down at his and Hunk’s hands, to where their fingers intertwined with one another and where Hunk squeezed the Balmeran’s hand.

“It seems easier to walk without holding onto each other,” he pointed out. Though he didn’t pull away, his frown was still in place.

Hunk let out a snort. “Yeah, but it’s _nice_.” The yellow paladin’s smile faded slightly. “You don’t like it?”

His cheeks darkened and he glanced away, watching the material of the cave pass by as they walked. “I… didn’t say that.” After a few moments, carefully, he squeezed back.


End file.
